


He Doesn't Understand

by sherlocked_ballerina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Johnlock - Freeform, Parentlock, balletlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_ballerina/pseuds/sherlocked_ballerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been five years since Mycroft’s daughter moved back in with him after living in America with her mother since she was an infant. How will they work together when she is so passionate and involved with a performing art, when all he has been involved with is academics and the science of deduction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failing

Stage lights shining brighter than ever, the audience watching her every move. The choreography built into her body, and the feeling that she had finally made it. It felt so real, almost hard to believe it was all her imagination. Britney Holmes sat in class, daydreaming about performing on stage. She had her ear buds in, listening to classical music, imagining choreography. “Bring back your tests tomorrow signed by a parent or guardian, so I am sure they have seen your mark.” The teacher spoke as the song ended. Britney didn’t even realize her chemistry test had been handed back, and she quickly grabbed the papers lying beside her notebook. It felt as if her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach, as she read her mark. “I failed?” she whispered as the class was dismissed. Panic set in as she knew her father would be furious, but she quickly packed away her fears as her excitement for her ballet class surfaced. She rushed to the doors, and left the school leaving her academic worries behind. 

With bright red cheeks and sweat from head to toe, Britney left her ballet school and found her ride. She always worked hard in every class, feeling a step closer to becoming the best she could be. She got in the car, and saw her father for the first time since the morning. “How was class?” Mycroft asked as she took a long gulp of water. “It was amazing, we learned some new steps which will be very important in the future!” Although she knew that her father wasn’t listening, she talked about her ballet. “I’m going to need some new shoes soon, my current ones are getting some holes in them.” Mycroft couldn’t help but smile when Britney talked endlessly. He didn’t understand how someone had that much to say. “Dad?” She asked. He glanced at her questionably. “Thanks for letting me take up ballet full time again. That one class a week wasn’t enough.” Mycroft smiled slightly. “Not a problem, just as long as you keep up with your school work.” SCHOOL! Her test mark! Worry came rushing back, and she kept quiet the rest of the ride home.

“You Failed?” Mycroft raised his voice, reading his daughters test mark. “Britney, school always comes first.” He spoke harshly. Britney bit her lip in annoyance. “I didn’t know we had the test, it caught me by surprise.” “That is absolutely no excuse, I expect you to always be prepared!” Mycroft angrily signed the test paper. Britney looked over at Anthea, her father’s assistant, who was organizing Mycroft’s files. Anthea gave her a saddened look, and Britney turned away. Mycroft handed the signed test back over to his daughter. “If you fail one more test or assignment, I will be cutting at least one of your ballet classes. Am I Clear?” Britney nodded and made her way to her bedroom. Who needs chemistry? Who needs most of what we learn in school anyways? She thought as she lied down on her bed. He’ll regret pressuring me when the crowd cheers for me, the prima ballerina. My name will be known to dancers everywhere, and no one will ever remember my grades, they will only know of my success. She knew she was being a baby about the situation, but she couldn’t help but try to boost her confidence. “Knock, Knock.” Anthea stood at the open door of Britney’s bedroom. Britney welcomed her in, sitting up to allow Anthea to sit down beside her. Britney grew up in America with her mother, only visiting her father a few times in London. Britney was 10 when she moved back in with Mycroft, and since then, Anthea was the closest thing to a motherly figure to her. “He doesn’t believe you can make a career with your ballet. He believes strong education is important for everyone, and he just wants to make sure you get the best career possible.” Anthea said softly, placing her arm around the teenagers shoulder. “But my dancing is the best career for me. I’ve looked into it, many dancers do very well.” Britney spoke, trying to sound like she had it planned out. Anthea sighed. “I believe you. Now why don’t you make plans for this weekend, since your father is going to be rather tense about the situation.” Anthea left her room, and Britney smiled as she picked up the phone, and dialed the number that belonged to John Watson.


	2. Secret Revealed

12 year old Hamish Watson-Holmes sat in his room alone, concentrating on his homework. He almost had it all finished, but before he had the chance to complete it, someone was knocking on his bedroom door. “Hi, Dad… and Britney!” Hamish smiled at his dad and his cousin. “You can finish your homework later, Hamish. Britney is going to stay here for the day, and your father and I are heading out on a case. Alright?” John Watson said to his son and niece. “Sounds good.” Hamish let Britney enter the room before closing the door. “Oh, I am so glad I’m here!” Britney sat down on Hamish’s bed. Hamish sat down beside her. “What’s up?” “I failed my chemistry test, and now my dad is all pissed.” Britney rolled her eyes, and Hamish laughed. “That’s what dads do, right? They expect you to do your best, and when you don’t, they get upset.” Britney punched her cousin playfully in the shoulder. “How would you know? You’ve never failed anything!” She argued. Hamish thought for a second. “Well, yeah. But I enjoy school. In this household, we all focus on science, since my dad is a doctor, and my other dad a detective.” Britney looked across the room. “I guess I’m too much me, and not enough Holmes.” She spoke quietly. Hamish moved closer to his cousin. “Your last name doesn’t mean you have to like what everyone else likes!” Hamish thought for a minute. “I might get in trouble for saying this, but you are not the only one in the family that has a passion for dance.” Hamish smiled a smile the greatly resembled Sherlock. Britney whipped her head around to look Hamish in the eyes. “Who? Who else loves dance! It’s not you, is it?” Hamish shook his head. “It’s my dad. Sherlock.” They both sat in silence, staring at each other, before bursting into laughter. “I would love to see Sherlock dance.” Britney said, smiling brightly. “Talk to him about it! He’ll be mad at me for telling, but it’s worth it.” Hamish winked at her. “I will mention it to him.” Britney glanced over to take a look at Hamish’s homework, then back and Hamish. “You are pretty damn smart.” Britney complemented her cousin before Hamish changed the subject, and they relaxed into another long, enjoyable conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> More will be coming. Please leave feedback!


End file.
